Dobře
by Roedeer
Summary: Kurt se na snobském večírku u Andersonových moc dobře necítí a nikdo se tam s ním nebaví. Takže to by jeho přítel měl přijít a trochu ho rozveselit. Ne? PWP, popisný sex a expresivní vyjadřování.


Dobře

Andersonovi určitě nejsou jen tak ledajaká rodina, přemýšlí Kurt, když si od číšníka bere další skleničku sektu na vysoké stopce. Jak jinak by mohli uspořádat večírek, na kterém se pohybují snad stovky lidí, profesionálně proškolená obsluha a početná jazzová kapela na pódiu speciálně vystaveném uprostřed haly dominující konstrukci paláce. Cítí se tu jako nuzák.

Něco málo začal chápat, když mu Blaine dal k svátku pánskou kabelu od Vivienne Westwood. Stála jmění a byl to jen svátek! Kurt byl tenkrát bez sebe... radostí, šokem? Nevěděl, co říct. V první chvíli neuměl ani vhodně poděkovat.

Určitě ho pozval na večírek s dobrými úmysly, ani Kurta samotného nenapadlo, že se tam bude cítit tak nepatřičně. Nepatřičně, to bylo ono.

Zatím je sám, protože Blaine má své povinnosti. Čas od času ho zahlédne v mase lidí, tu se široce usmívá po boku svého otce, tu si zase s někým potřásá rukou a chová se stejně familiérně, jako by dotyčného neznal minutu, ale několik let. Je to velký synek Edwarda Andersona a musí se podle toho zařídit.

Kurt postává jen tak floutkovsky v rohu a rozhlíží se po někdy více, někdy méně nápaditých modelech přítomných dam. Nezná jejich jména, i když si uvědomuje, že nejméně třetina patří k vývojovému stupni blížícímu se milionářské smetánce. Jeho si nikdo nevšímá, protože ho nikdo nezná. Dokud Blaine není poblíž, využívá své neviditelnosti a prohlíží si kromě módy i hezké muže, sem tam najde v davu Blaineova otce, je to pěkný chlap (Blaine má být po kom), také menší a stejně černovlasý, i když je poznat, že vlasy si čas od času dobarvuje.

Začne korzovat po hlavní lodi toho paláce, nad hlavou mu visí těžké lustry obrostlé křišťálem jako hrozen kuličkami vína, zabrousí i do vstupní haly, ve které ho už při příchodu zaujal trojbarevný abstraktní obraz. Postaví se před něj a váhá, k jakému jménu ho přiřadit nebo připodobnit, už má trochu upito, takže mu to nemyslí tak rychle... Ve škole na hodinách dějin umění vždy dával pozor, takže pak si vzpomene – připomíná mu Marka Rothka, ale ten to určitě není, až takhle bohatí Andersonovi přece nejsou. Nebo...? Ale protože nad tím nechce přemýšlet – cítil by se ještě trapněji – dopije třemi rychlými doušky svůj sekt, odebere se zpět do společnosti a zakotví u stolu s pochutinami, kde se zbaví přebytečné skleničky. Chce mít u sebe Blainea, aby mu poradil, co ze zákusků všech chutí a tvarů si vybrat (začíná být vážně bezradný), aby se ho zeptal na obraz v hale a vůbec měl s kým prohodit pár slov, celý večer mlčí, a to je pro něj jako trest.

Jako by na něj Blaine byl telepaticky napojen, objeví se v následující minutě. Přivine se k němu bez ostychu a milenecky, hned vyčte v jeho tváři nerozhodnost a vybereme mu drůbeží jatýrko s plátkem lanýže, které mu podá k ústům. Lanýže jsou afrodiziaka.

„Víno?" zeptá se na to a vtiskne Kurtovi skleničku červeného do ruky, aniž by mu skutečně dával na výběr. Kurt chce nejprve odmítnout – jeho nevelké zkušenosti už ho naučily, že raději bílé – po červeném je mu těžko a ráno se probouzí s bolestí hlavy a žaludku. Přesto neodporuje.

„Držím ji správně?"

„Ne, lásko – takhle," poučí ho Blaine a prsty mu posune z těla sklenky na stopku. Kurt se začervená, je tu krátce, cítí se jako nezvaný a ještě hned zkraje udělá takové faux-pas. Blaine je proti němu jak lev salónů a král večírků.

Důvěrně se k němu nakloní: „Ptáka teda umíš držet líp."

Taková neomalená pochvala má za následek jediné: pečlivě střižené kalhoty začínají být Kurtovi pěkně natěsno. Těch pět slov stačí, aby krátce pokývnul – však taky ptáka by držel mnohem radši, než sklenici vína, které je na jeho vkus příliš kyselé a nechutná mu.

„Nudíš se tu?" změní Blaine téma a dál ho krmí, tentokrát lístky rukoly a nasekaným chřestem. Další afrodiziakum, uvědomí si Kurt. Snaží se ho snad Blaine nadopovat a vyburcovat k milování v domě jeho rodičů, s nimiž se ještě ani nezná?

„Ne, to ne. Jen sem moc nezapadám."

„To ani já," řekne Blaine a každý, kdo ho vidí, si musí pomyslet, jaká je to lež. Je přirozeně společenský a navíc šarmantní, v konverzaci se nezadrhává a lichotky rozhazuje na všechny strany jako centy žebrákům.

„Chceš jít pryč z tohohle cirkusu?"

„Kam pryč?"

„Provedu tě po domě."

To Kurta nadchne. Už nebude uvězněný mezi neznámými těly, ale konečně pozná palác, který jednou bude Blaineovi říkat pane. Celý rok na něj byl zvědavý a nechápe, proč Blaine vždy tolik váhal s představením Kurta svým rodičům. Teď je tu poprvé, pozvaný-nepozvaný na nějaký hloupý večírek, aniž by znal detaily, ví jen, že pan Anderson je ne nevýznamný ohijský politik.

„Půjdeme se podívat ven?" zeptá se Kurt v naději, že uvidí pozemky, které obklopují vilu; rád bych do plic načerpal čerstvý vzduch, protože je zahlcený cigaretovým kouřem a horkostí alkoholu. Blaine má ale nepochybně jiné plány, jejichž destinace leží v prvním patře.

Pan Anderson má v pracovně nádherný stůl ve stylu art deco. Ale proč ho Blaine vzal zrovna tam Kurt nechápe. Je to soukromá svatyně a nepovolaným by vstup měl být zakázán. Cítí se stejně provinile, jako by Andersonovým nahlížel do ložnice. Blaine se po místnosti pohybuje jako její vlastník. Rozsvítí malou lampičku na mosazné noze, ale závěsy v oknech nezatáhne. Světlo je mdlé, stačí akorát na milování.

Pracovna má stejně jako ostatní místnosti v domě závratně vysoký strop a je obložená plnými knihovnami, starožitnostmi a sběratelskými předměty. Mísí se v ní perfekcionismus z nákresů návrháře a osobní nevkus. Kurt by ji rád viděl za denního světla, prohlédl si drobný vzor na vysokém koberci a zašlou (nebo zašle vypadající) tapetu, která má zřejmě podtrhnout punc starodávnosti.

Blaine v drahém obleku dodává celé místnosti jiskru navíc. Vypadá dnes večer téměř majestátně. Široký krk mu svírá naškrobený límeček a ohryzek se o něj nepřirozeně zasekává pokaždé, když Blaine polkne, tak se Kurt přiblíží a chce mu nepatrně povolit uzel kravaty, aby miláčkovi udělal pohodlí...

Místo toho se jejich rty hladově spojí, po vteřině následují i jazyky a už není cesty zpět. Kurt ví, že tahle záležitost nebude žádná vyhlídková jízda po interiérech vily. Blaine by sice nepochybně byl skvělým průvodcem, ale ochutnávat jeho ústa je lepší než poslouchat vyprávění o rodokmenu Andersonů, a zajet mu nedočkavýma rukama na břicho porostlé drsnými chloupky lepší, než si prohlížet sbírku obrazů dostihových koní na galerii v mezipatře.

Blaine je sice malý vzrůstem, ale není žádné šidítko. Je šlachovitý a svalnatý na těch správných místech, takové proporce Kurtovi chybí, narozdíl od Blainea vysekaného dlátem do tvrdého dřeva je Kurt jako odlitý z pěny, břicho má ploché a pase a bocích je podivně oblý. Ne že by si jeho přítel někdy stěžoval.

Líbají se několik dlouhých minut, Kurt proklíná Blaineovo strniště, které sice vypadá vždy dokonale, ale je od něj rozdrápaný do růžova a každý další polibek začíná lehce bolet. Blaine to vytuší, odstoupí a vyhrne si rukávy saka a košile. Vypadá, jako by se chystal pustit do nějaké manuální práce.

Ukáže na pracovní stůl uprostřed místnosti. Je to opravdu výstavní kus – vyvedený ze skládané ořechové dýhy, desku po stranách podpírají objemné skříňky a ty zase osm zdobně ukotvených nožiček.

„Ten stůl stál otce jmění. Nemůžu se dočkat, až tě přes něj ohnu a pořádně ti protáhnu zadek."

Kurt z jeho slov vyvalí oči a zalapá po dechu. Když se Blaine vyjadřuje takhle, působí jako... zvíře. Myslí to vůbec vážně? _Ach, Blaine!_ „To-to n-nemůžeme," vykoktá ze sebe kontratenor, jak mu radí jeho příčetný rozum, „co kdyby nás tu někdo přistihl?"

„Táta má teď úplně jiný starosti," prohodí Blaine, přitlačí Kurta ke kusu nábytku, jako by ho chtěl uvěznit, a vyhledá jeho tuhnoucí penis pod měkkou látkou kalhot. Dráždí ho jen konečky prstů a Kurtova erekce roste bolestně pomalu, snaží se zesílit kontakt jejich těl pohyby pánví, protože – _Blaine, už mě konečně vem do ruky a vyhoň mi ho!_ – ale jeho přítel a milenec se pokaždé odtáhne. Akorát vyprostí knoflík z dírky a rozepne poklopec, aby Kurtovi ulevil, a pak ho stlačí dolů na kolena.

Kurt se nenechá pobízet dvakrát. Tohle je zábavná hra; miluje orál, a tak ho umí mistrně, nejdřív přitiskne jazyk na Blaineovy kalhoty a je mu jedno, že po sobě nechá mokrý flek, cítí utiskovanou křivku toho nalitého pokladu a celý ho přejede rty a hranami zubů, jako by chtěl látku každou chvíli rozervat jen ústy. Musí Blainea popohnat, aby si kalhoty rozepnul, jinak hrozí, že to skutečně udělá.

Nepotřebuje studovat ornitologii, aby poznal pořádného dravce. Tlustá žíla, která se Blaineovi klikatí přes celý úd láká k olíznutí víc, než kdyby po něm stékala kapka roztaveného karamelu. Chvíli Blainea napíná, chytne ho mezi prsty, nepatrně s ním zapumpuje a otře si ho o tvář, kterou si před pár hodinami oholil dohladka.

„Ježíš, Kurte..."

Vezme jeho ptáka na jazyk. Po roce jejich vztahu už ho nemá co překvapit, přesto si kontakt s hedvábnou kůží mužského přirození pokaždé vychutnává, jako by to bylo poprvé. Je příjemné mít ho v ruce, je příjemné mít ho v zadku, ale v puse je to rozhodně nejlepší, míní Kurt. Saje ho tak silně, jako by ho skrz nalitou špičku s drobným otvorem chtěl zbavit veškerých tělních tekutin. Ve tvářích cítí alkohol a ve vlasech Blaineovy neposedné ruce. Zase ho chce pořádně rozcuchat, jeho pečlivě umyté, natužené a přelakované vlasy načesané do garygrantovské patky, ze které je teď utvářeno nevzhledné hnízdo. Kurt nespokojeně zamručí, chce sice uspokojit svého přítele, ale taky chce vypadat k světu až v potemnělé pracovně skončí.

„S plnou pusou se nemluví, miláčku," upozorní ho Blaine. „Ty jsi tak nevychovaný..."

Stydí se už teď – jen co vyjde zpět do společnosti, každý bude vědět, co dělal, jak náruživě cucal péro Andersona mladšího a nechal se rukama ve vlasech vést, pobízet a usměrňovat.

Souká ho do sebe tak hluboko až má nos v rozevřeném Blaineově poklopci a z očí mu mimovolně vytékají slzy. Ví, že Blaine je v sedmém nebi – nemůže se nabažit vařícího krku uzavřeného kolem jeho penisu a zároveň závidí, protože on tohle zatím nikdy nedokázal.

Kurt však vydrží jen chvíli a musí se aspoň trochu nadechnout, aby měl dost síly na další schlamstnutí toho sametového masíčka a taky na to, aby si levačkou rozepnul poklopec a vyndal svůj úd na vzduch. Nemůže se ho dotýkat moc, jinak vybuchne jako zralá tobolka netykavky. Už teď má dost. Kouření Blaineova výstavního ptáka ho rajcuje tak moc, že by dokázal vyvrcholit snad bez jediného doteku přímo do kalhot.

Blaine ho pozoruje jako poklad. Rty má trochu rozevřené a nemůže úžasem mluvit, masíruje Kurtovi ramena a zátylek, sem tam ho za vlasy odtáhne, aby nechal v jeho ústech jen žalud, nebo ho přidrží a začne přirážet, nejprve pomalu a mělce, pak hlouběji a s větší razancí, miluje, když Kurtovi nečekaně pronikne až do krku a donutí ho trochu se zadávit, Kurt to miluje taky, protože se na něj trochu vyčítavě podívá zaslzenýma očima, ale přitom se usměje jako liška, a tak to Blaine musí udělat znovu a znovu.

Je tvrdý jako žula. Oba dva si pomyslí to samé: nejvyšší čas dát ho taky někam jinam. Promluví Blaine.

„Tak už stačí. Přece nechceš, abych se ti udělal do pusy..."

_Proč by ne?_ napadne Kurta a mimoděk si vzpomene na chuť lanýže a chřestu.

„...co kdyby ti něco ukáplo na tu parádní náprsenku?" šťouchne ho do ramene. Taky pravda.

Pomůže Kurtovi na nohy a otře mu ústa do hřbetu ruky, než ho znovu políbí. Z přízemí po krátké přestávce opět zaznívá hudba a Kurt se za sytého zvuku saxofonu ohýbá přes ten luxusní kus nábytku. Natáhne se tam jako kocour, když se vyhřívá na sluníčku. Ještě že pan Anderson udržuje na stole takový pořádek. Deska z ořechového dřeva mu podpírá břicho, ale tlačí ho do klína. Levou rukou si podloží hlavu jako polštářem a pravou začne líně masturbovat, je už strašně vzrušený a když mu Blaine jednou rukou zajede přes hráz mezi nohy, varlata se mu stáhnou těsně k tělu. Kapkou touhy – vlastně co kapkou, je to přímo potok – kreslí Kurtovi po hýždích abstraktní obrazce.

Zálibně mu rukama přejíždí po zadku, bocích, zádech a pak zase po erekci, jako když neví, kam sáhnout dřív. Kurt míní, že už čekal dost dlouho, nesmlouvavě si Blaineova ptáka přitáhne mezi půlky a zavrtí sebou. Kalhoty se mu tím pohybem uvolní ze stehen a sesunou se ke kotníkům.

Blaine vytáhne z vnitřní kapsy saka malinkatou, diskrétní tubu gelu; ten opravdu myslí na všechno. Kurt s potěšením přijímá rozkoš pěkně popořadě, jak je zvyklý: Blaine ho nejdřív pohladí po hýždích, pak po dírce – kdysi to Kurta trochu zahanbovalo, ale teď už ne – nemůže se dočkat prvního navlhčeného prstu a následujících dvou, tam uvnitř ho trochu pošimrají na tom správném místě, které Blaine nikdy nehledá příliš dlouho, jsou tak obeznámeni se svými těly, že se bříška Blaineových prstů a Kurtova prostata přitahují jako dva magnety. Konečně prsty nahradí něco většího, horkého, tupého, pečlivě namazaného. Kurt trochu zakvílí, první momenty jejich spojení musí vždycky poctivě rozdýchat, a přitom kacířsky proklíná fakt, že je Blaine tak zatraceně velký. Jakmile si však zvykne a začne přirážet zpět, bere předchozí myšlenku zpátky.

Prvním protipohybem dodá Blaineovi kuráž, aby ho přitlačil obličejem k naleštěné desce stolu a donutil ho prohnout se v zádech, ach bože, teď může zajíždět ještě hlouběji, na hranici, která způsobuje okamžitou bolest.

Jenže Blaine ví, jak na Kurta, po chvilce už ho šoustá tvrdě, ale přitom si počíná citlivě, balancuje na špičkách, aby do něj jeho penis pronikal v nejšikovnějším úhlu, do míst, kde–

„Ták, přesně ták, tááám," chválí ho Kurt verbálně. Ten, kdo by se opovážil říkat tomuhle soulož, nemůže mít všech pět pohromadě, protože tohle je umělecký počin podobný komponování symfonie nebo malování milionového obrazu. Kurt je šťastný, že se nenarodil jako heterosexuál, provozovat sex jen tím jedním způsobem by ho nebavilo, k čertu s tím, v okamžicích jako je tenhle vlastně nemá ani nejmenší chuť si kdy obrátit role, protože být vyplněný pořádným kusem masa, které se při každém pohybu měkce otírá o skryté místečko, co je dokonce citlivější než špička jeho údu, je lepší, než jakákoliv falocentrická aktivita.

Blaine si je vědom toho, co Kurtovi způsobuje, a tak každou chvílí střídá tempo a směr pronikání, aby se miláček neudělal moc rychle. Chvilka pro Kurta: mělké klouzání sem a tam, co bezútěšně masíruje jeho prostatu, chvilka pro Blainea: hluboké a tvrdé přirážení až po kořen, na kterém však Kurt miluje jeho živočišnost a fakt, že se musí prostě poddat a podržet. Blaine dokáže být pěkně dominantní. Přestěhují svými pohyby stůl o pár desítek centimetrů k lodžiovému oknu. Už teď Kurt ví, že tenhle sex bude cítit ještě dobré dva dny.

Kurt je při souloži tichý a obzvlášť, když za dveřmi cizího pokoje putují desítky lidí. Raději se vyjadřuje gesty – sáhne za sebe a nahmatá pohlaví svého přítele, jako by se chtěl ujistit, že ho opravdu píchá tak dobře. Chvíli si dotekem vychutnává pravidelné přírazy. Pak si položí ruce na hýždě a roztáhne je do stran pro potěšení mladého pána domu. Blaine to ocení hlubokým zasténáním, mluvit už nedokáže, cítí, že po tomhle pohledu už to nebude trvat dlouho. Nejdřív ale udělá Kurta – opře se do něj plnou vahou a jednu ruku omotá kolem chudáčka jeho opuštěného penisu, jehož špička je celá mokrá žádostivostí a dlouhým čekáním. Rychle ho píchá a pomalu honí – nechápe sice proč, ale Kurta tahle disharmonie v laskání přivádí do extáze.

„Oh-oh-oh-ah-oh-oh," vyráží ze sebe Kurt. _Konečně zpívá_, pomyslí si Blaine, který je těsně před orgasmem a chce mít Kurta u sebe, zvedne ho ze stolu a přivine si ho k trupu, prohnutého jako luk. Jeho zadek mu zapadá přesně do klína jako dílek puzzle a jeho tvář je na stejné úrovni s Blainovou, takže jim nic nebrání v tom, aby se konečně políbili.

Kurt upadá do extatického transu: nechává se líbat, cítí, jak se Blaine celý napíná, stehna se mu třesou nedočkavostí a vypětím. Má rád tyhle chvíle těsně před orgasmem, protože Blaine ho píchá o to drsněji, chlapsky, tak nějak opravdověji. Navádí jeho ruku, aby naopak trochu ubrala, na pohlaví má rád jemnější dotyk, vždyť je strašně citlivé – tak, přesně tak, stačí ho jen zespodu pohladit jako drahého norka – a šplíchá ze sebe bílé řetízky přes Blaineovu dlaň až na ořechovou, povoskovanou desku desetitisícového art deco stolu. Kurt je v první chvíli tak zděšený, že málem promešká Blaineův orgasmus, ale to by byla chyba. Jeho nohy už vypovídají službu, Blaine si ho musí trochu přidržet, penis se mu pohybuje nezávisle na pohybech těla a během zlomku sekundy vystřikuje tak prudce, že Kurt přísahá, že to v sobě cítí.

„Nnnghnn," zachroptí Blaine a lehce se zapotácí, ale ven se mu ještě nechce, i když ví, že musí, aby Kurtovi ulevil a taky aby se co nejdřív nachystali na návrat do společnosti.

„Panebože," vydechne Kurt nezvykle zhrublým hlasem, „to byla síla."

Blaine v místnosti rozsvítí, aby si vůbec dovedl natáhnout kalhoty, správně zapnout pásek a upravit kravatu. A upravit Kurta, jak ho tak vidí. Navzdory tomu, že je jeho přítel příšerně rozcuchaný, zrudlý, zadýchaný a používá expresivní slovník – prostě všechno, co v životě Kurta Hummela běžně nemá místo – zároveň září spokojeností a jeho oči se smějí. Opře se o Blainea a chvíli jen tak pokojně oddechuje, jejich odhalená pohlaví se naposledy dotknou, ale ani jeden z nich nemá zájem pokračovat. Kurt pohladí Blaineův roztomile chlupatý zadek, dokud má ještě příležitost, než se jeho přítel oblékne, pak se odtáhne a sáhne si dozadu.

„Fuj," ucedí, vytáhne ruku zpoza stehen a zhnuseně si prohlíží prsty olepené teplou směsicí semene a lubrikantu, které jsou předmětem jeho znechucení. Blaine se tomu musí smát, protože před každým sexem ho Kurt sám pobízí, aby kondom vynechali, ale nikdy přitom nepomyslí na následky.

„Vydrž, lásko," políbí ho do vlasů – jsou zvlhlé potem, „najdu nám něco, čím se očistit."

Po krátkém drancování šuplíků přijde s hedvábným kapesníkem s vyšitými iniciálami E. A., Edward Anderson, se zamumláním „Pro tebe jen to nejlepší" Kurta jemně utře a kapesník pohodí na stůl vedle zasychající loužičky kontratenorova spermatu.

„Blaine!"

„Nech to být," řekne Blaine povýšeně, když se Kurt vrhá po kusu látky a chce odklidit všechno, co po sobě zanechali. „Papá to bude mít s novým nátěrem."

Kurt se příšerně stydí.

Nejraději by se šel natáhnout do Blaineovy ložnice, je utahaný jako kotě a protože ví, že se ráno vzbudí rozbolavělý a rozlámaný, s modřinami kolem pánve, chce se na to vydatně vyspat. Před dobrou nocí mu Blaine ještě bude muset odpřísáhnout, že už nikdy nebudou souložit v domě jeho rodičů v přítomnosti stovky lidí. Když scházejí po schodech, cítí na sobě Kurt nenechavé, anonymní pohledy. Přeje si, aby to byla jen jeho mylná domněnka, ale pořád má rudé tváře a účes už se mu nepodařilo dát do původního stavu. Jak by taky mohlo, když pan Anderson nemá v pracovně zrcadlo? Sejít schody navíc představuje tvrdý oříšek. Směšně se houpe v bocích, protože zadek ho bolí jako o noci, kdy s Blainem přišel o panictví.

Prostě už nikdy, nikdy nesmí souložit v domě Andersonových. Blaine si všimne jeho potíží a soucitně ho pohladí po paži.

„Snídaně s tvými rodiči bude peklo," komentuje Kurt nadcházející ráno, „určitě se budou podivovat, proč si tvůj nevychovaný přítel neumí sednout normálně."

„Ah, zapomněl jsem se zmínit! Chtějí se s tebou seznámit už dnes." Blaine se zatváří, jako by byl změnou plánu Kurtův problém kompletně vyřešen.

„Děláš si ze mě legraci?"

„Co? Proč? Samozřejmě, že ne."

„Zrovna jsme měli sex, Blaine! Vidíš, jak vypadám?"

Blaine ho obhlédne s mateřskou starostlivostí. „Trochu znaveně." Párkrát mu sáhne do vlasů a upraví několik neposedných pramenů. Panebože, on to snad myslí vážně. „Ale vypadáš dobře..." řekne a dorovná klopy Kurtova saka. Když se přiblíží a dělá, že mu upravuje motýlka, dodá polohlasem: „...dobře vymrdaný."


End file.
